You Hurt Me, Chad
by mimo7197
Summary: Do you believe in love at first sight?" He whispered. "Y-yes."She mumbled. "Do you believe in us?" He asked intently. CHANNY Chad breaks sonny's heart...
1. Gotcha

**Heyyyyyyy guys... This is not a oneshot!**

* * *

SPOV

I walked into the cafeteria, ready for my usual and disgusting lunch. I walked up to the line, and the worst think ever happened.

The Chad Dylan Cooper stood behind me. Ugh.

"Sonny."

"Chad."

"Aren't you supposed to be trying to make your show actually good?" He asked me.

"Shut up, Chad."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"Good."

"Good."

"So are we good?" He asked me.

"We are so good!" I replied and swiveled back around, making my hair smack his face a little.

"Owww." I heard him mumble to himself, and I smirked.

I got to the front of the line with my tray. "Hi Brenda!" I said in the sweetest tone I could muster. "You're hair looks so nice today! Did you do something with it?"

She grunted at me, and smacked some kind of slob in my plate. Ewwww. I think it just moved.

"No good actors." She mumbled to herself. I turned on my heel and walked away to my table sulking. Why does Mackenzie Falls get all the good stuff? It wasn't fair!

"Hey Sonny!" Nico said as I sat at the table. Everyone greeted me, and we stared down at our food. It looked purple.

"Umm, anybody in the mood for pizza?" I asked them. They all nodded, and Grady took out his phone to order.

I stood up from the table, and began walking to my dressing room. Just as I was about to step out of the cafeteria, I heard _him _speak to me in a cocky voice.

"Hey Sonny." He said. I turned around and glared at him.

"Chad. What do you want?" I snapped.

"Woah, woah woah. No need to snap." He smiled. "I just wanted to say hello."

I snorted, crossing my arms. "And then what? Dump food in my face?"

"No. I wanted to ask you something." He took a step forward, and I looked at him weirdly. (Just like in the prom.)

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" He whispered coolly.

"Y-yes." I stuttered.

He took another step closer. "What about a soul mate? Do you believe in that?"

"I guess so." I answered quickly.

"Do you believe in us?" He whispered, just a few inches away from me.

"Us? What are you talking about?"

He closed the gap between us. "Us, Sonny. C'mon. You know what I'm talking about."

"N-no I don't." I mumbled, lying.

"Oh, yes you do." He leaned in, and I closed my eyes and lenat in, too. Just as we were supposed to meet, he stopped suddenly.

"Gotcha!" He snickered, and walked away.

My heart dropped to my stomach. I felt as if tears were building up inside of me, ready to burst. I looked up and saw the Mackenzie Falls table laughing hysterically. They pointed at me and laughed even more.

Chad was the first one to get a hold of himself. "You actually fell for it, wow. I didn't think you would! And to think, you like me? That's rich!" He cried out, and began laughing again. He wiped some tears away and looked back at me. When he saw the expression on my face, he quickly stopped.

Tears began falling down my face, so he began walking over to me.

"Stop!" I cried out so loud that the whole cafeteria fell silent.

I looked at him with hurt in my eyes.

CPOV

I began laughing hysterically, only because my cast was laughing. I really didn't think it was funny. Anyways, it was a dare. It didn't mean anything.

I looked up at her, and quickly stopped. She had tears running down her face. I began walking up to her.

"Stop!" She shouted at me. The whole cafeteria fell silent. She looked at me with deep hurt in her eyes.

"Wow Chad. You know, I never thought you could be such of a jerk." She croaked. "I actually thought you were beginning to change. I thought I saw something in you."

I looked into her eyes with a guilty expression on my face. How could I have been so stupid? I just played a hurtful trick on the love of my life, and I actually thought that she would just walk away?

"I guess I was wrong." She sobbed.

SPOV

I ran out of the room as fast as I could. I ran all the way to my dressing room, and collapsed on the tiger-striped couch. Then, I sobbed more than I have ever sobbed in my whole entire life.

* * *

**I need at least 10 or 15 reviews to do next chapter.... check out my other story homeless heart... its almost same plot(fight between Sonny+Chad)**


	2. Music to my Ears

**Thanks to all my reviewers!**

**Im sorry for making you wait this long! Enjoy!**

**_

* * *

_**

I ran out of the room as fast as I could. I ran all the way to my dressing room, and collapsed on the tiger-striped couch. Then, I sobbed more than I have ever sobbed in my whole entire life.

_CPOV_

_The whole room was still silent after Sonny had run out. My cast stopped laughing, and looked down guiltily. They were the ones who made me do the dare anyways. _

_ Nico and Grady came up to me with angered faces. "What's your problem, Chip?" Nico cried. _

"_Did you actually think that she would laugh with you? Did you even think that she would NOT get hurt?" Grady snapped. _

_ "I-I don't know." I stuttered. I was still in shock. I mean, Sonny would never talk to me again. I felt like a weight was being pushed into my stomach, each second increasing a ton. _

_ "Well, what do you know?" Nico said. I looked at them and blurted out, "I know that I love her." After about a second, everybody went dead silent. I snapped my mouth closed, silently cursing myself._

_ What. The. Hell. Did I just say that out loud? I looked up and saw Nico and Grady's eyes wide with their mouths hug open, as if they had just seen a mountain of pickles. The Mackenzie Falls tables were looking at me as if I had three heads and was ugly. "Finally!" Tawni cried from the so random table. I turned around to look at her. _

_ "What do you mean, finally?" I asked harshly. She raised her eyebrow at me. Then, she got up and whisked over to me. She stopped a foot away from me, and looked me in the eye. "You have always loved Sonny. You were just too ignorant to realize it, idiot. And now," she sighed, "You have to make up with her. Fast."_

_ "HOW?" I exclaimed. _

_ "Tell her you idiot!"_

"_I ca'nt do that!" I cried. She wouldn't believe me if I told her!_

_ "Chad, Chad, Chad." She said, shaking her head. Tawni put a comforting arm on my shoulder, and I glared at it. She quickly pulled it away, and clenched her jaw. "Do you have a heart, Chad?" she asked. _

_ "Yes." I snapped. "Then tell her!" She shouted. I took a few steps back, and then ran out of the room. I raced to Sonny's dressing room, and quietly knocked on the door. Nobody answered, so I tried again. When I heard nothing in return, I became worried. I opened the door hastily, and what I saw broke my heart. _

_ Sonny was sitting on "Tawni's Throne", sobbing. _

_ "Sonny?" I whispered. She jumped, not knowing there was somebody else in this room. When she saw me, she quickly wiped her tears away and cleared her throat. "W-what do you want, Chad? Find another way to break my heart?" She croaked. I felt as if a knife was being pushed into my chest. _

_ "I-I didn't mean it. Honest. It was just a joke." I mumbled, but loud enough so that she could hear. _

_ "Just a joke? That was just a joke to you?" She cried. "You know, I should have guessed. You have no heart to tell what hurts people or not." She shouted, and turned her back to me. I sighed, running a hand through my hair. I walked over to her, and sat wearingly at the end of the couch. _

_ She looked at me, tears streaming down her face. I gulped, my heart shattering into a thousand little pieces, all with Sonny's beautiful face on them. _

_ "I'm sorry." I whispered to her. She stared at me in shock, and then just shook her head. _

_ "Don't apologize to me, Chad. Just don't. We've been through this millions of times. You hurting me, and then apologizing. I'm sick of it." She said. By now, she got up off the couch and began walking toward the door. _

_ "What do you mean? I haven't hurt you THAT many times!" I argued. She stopped about a foot from the door, and turned back around. _

"_Are you that blind?" She whispered, astonished. "Chad, you may not know this, but I'm hurt every time I see one of your interviews, every time I read one of your blogs, and especially," she gulped ,"every time you bring one of your fake Barbie doll girlfriends to the studio. Do you actually think what I said during the Gilroy interview was a lie?" I looked at the ground. "Cause I think that you lied to me." She whispered/_

_ I looked up at her, astonished. "Sonny, y0u don't realize how much I care about you, honest." Was I that stupid to take advantage of her like that?_

"_There you go, lying again. Do you ever stop!" She cried, wiping away the rest of her tears. I ran over to her, but she just shut the door in my face. _

_Funny. Its her dressing room, but she leaves ME here. _

_I opened the door hastily, and looked around the hall. I spotted a quick flash of brown turn the corner, and followed it. I had to fix this. No matter what. _

"_Sonny!" I screamed, sprinting towards her. She ran faster, but I caught up with her easily. "Sonny, just listen to me." I pleaded. _

_ She stood her ground, arms crossed, looking down at the floor. _

_There went another piece of my heart. _

_ "I didn't lie during the Gilroy interview. I may be Hollywood's heartthrob, but I don't play around with girls like that. Especially you." A tear rolled down her cheek, and I hesitantly wiped it away. She looked up at me with those luscious big brown eyes that made me melt. _

_ "Really?" She mumbled, her eyes filling again. I chuckled softly, and caressed her face. _

_ "Really. You are so special to me, Sonny. You don't even know how much you mean to me."_

_ "You're special to me too, you big idiot." She laughed, ruffling my hair. _

"_You are one heck of a girl." I whispered. She laughed halfheartedly and leaned into my touch. "I thought that you forgot about everything that happened between us." She mumbled. _

_ Now, it was my time to cry. But I didn't, being the guy and all. Had I really been hurting her this much? And all this time, she kept it hidden, locket away deep inside her heart? _

_ As I looked down at her angelic face and her beautiful brown hair, I promised myself that I was never going to hurt her again. Not now, not ever. And If I ever did, I would take any kind of punishment there was to give. _

_ "Don't cry anymore. It makes me feel horrible." I said to her, and that made the last fit of tears vanish. She smiled, and I grinned back at her. _

_ "Chad?" She asked me. "Can we go inside? This hallway gives me the creeps."_

_ I looked around, and realized we were in a deserted halfway. It looked as if no one had come through this area in a long time. "Me too." I agreed. "Let's go."_

_ I wrapped my arm around her tiny waist and led her to my dressing room. It was across the studio, so it took a few minutes. No one talked, and we walked in a comfortable silence. _

_ Like my mom always says, 'You know you are in love when you are walking in silence and that's enough for you two to share everything.'_

_Geez, how right she is. _

_ When we reached my dressing room, I opened it with my key and stepped inside, unwrapping my arm from Sonny's waist. She followed me, closing the door behind her. _

_ I sat down on the white couch, and patted the spot next to me. She giggled and sat down next to me, putting her head on my shoulder. _

_ "So I'm one heck of a girl, huh?" She asked me. I blushed and looked away. "uh.. yea."_

_ "What's that?" She cried, jumping up off the couch and going over to my desk. My eyes widened as I realized what was there. _

_ "Wait! Son-"_

_ She froze, her eyes locket on a picture. I gulped and got up off the couch, coming over to her. _

_ "Is-Is that me?" She asked me, her breath hitching. _

_ "I bit my lip and looked down at the picture. It was her, looking beautiful and angelic, smiling at the camera. She took it in one of her photo shoots, and I couldn't help but put it in the biggest frame I had. _

_ "Yea." I whispered, looking up at her. She smiled lightly, and reached over to grab the frame. I tried to stop her, but it was too late. _

_ "What's that?" _

_ Right there, where I had it safely hidden behind the frame, was my journal. 'Cause guys don't have diaries. _

_ But the really bad part was that 90% of what was written in there was about her. _

_ "Nothing." I said, reaching over to take it. She was faster, getting it and flipping it open. "Sonny!" I yelped, trying t take it from her. She ran across the room, her laugh music to my ears. _

_ "You keep a journal, Chad?" _

"_No!"_

"_Yes!" _

"_No!"_

"_Yes!"_

"_No!"_

"_Yes!" _

"_No!"_

"_NO!"_

"_Yes!" _

"_HAH!" She cried, triumphant. I sighed and ran across the room. She ran away, so I started chasing her. It wasn't that hard, trust me. _

_ "Gotcha!" I yelled, grabbing her and spinning her around. She laughed, trying to wriggle away. "Chad!"_

_ "Sonny!" I grabbed the book from her, and looked down to see her face. Her big luscious brown eyes were wide, and her lips were parted slightly. I got hypnotized in her beautiful eyes, and then-_

_ "Who's got it now?" She asked, flipping through the book. My cries_

_were left to be ignored as she stopped on a page. "Chad, did you write this?" _

_ I looked down and say that she had it on a page I wrote about a week ago. I blushed, nodding. She handed the book back to me. "Read it to me." _

_ I lead her over to the couch and we sat down. I turned to face her, and a heartwarming expression was plastered on her face. _

_ I took a deep breath and began reading. _

_The sun gleamed up from the sky, _

_But the brightest light came from the girl next to me. _

_Her hair was like a soft chocolate wave, _

_Delicately traveling down her back. _

_If only I could touch it, _

_Reach down and feel its soft texture._

_I looked back at Sonny. She nodded, urging me to go on. _

_But when she turned to look at me, _

_My heart began an Olympic race. _

_Her luscious brown eyes gleamed with delight, _

_Making anyone want to drown into its beauty. _

_But her smile, _

_That was one of my favorite things. _

_It made the weakest of people happy, _

_And made the butterflies soar faster in my stomach._

_By now, Sonny was looking at me with an expression I couldn't figure out._

_Her laugh,_

_That is just pure music to my ears. _

_I would give up every other sound just to hear it. _

_She is beautiful, _

_Marvelous, _

_Delightful, _

_She is the one I love. _

_ I finished reading, and looked up at her. Her eyes were filled with love and sorrow. But before I could say anything, she began talking. _

_ "Who's it about?" She asked me, her eyes filling up. I looked at her, confused. She has to know it was her! Who else could it be?_

_ But when I looked into her eyes, I understood. She thought that it was about someone else. My heart warmed. She cared this much. _

_ "It's a girl who always brightens my day. She loves to make people smile, and she always does that to me. We fight everyday, but they are my favorite part of the whole afternoon. She works on a rival show, but I could care less." Her gaze lifted up to me, and a smiled finally appeared on her face. _

_ "I love her more than anything, and I just hope that she loves me too." _

_ "She must be so special to you." Sonny mumbled, giggling slightly. I nodded. "If only you knew." _

_ "Well, you should know that she loves you too. More than anything." _

_ I grinned madly, leaning in. She leaned in too, and finally our lips touched. My arms traveled down to her waist, while hers went up and got tangled in my hair. She softly played with a curl of the back of my head. I smiled into the kiss. _

_ It was filled with compassion, love, and happiness. I couldn't contain my feelings anymore. Sonny is the one. She always was and she always will be. _

_ She pulled away, much to my disappointment. We leaned our foreheads against one another, taking in the moment. _

_ This was the best kiss I ever had. _

_ "I love you." I whispered. _

_ "I love you too, Chad." Her musical voice whispered back to me. _

_ I grinned. She opened her eyes and laughed with me. _

_ "How could we not have noticed this before?" She asked me. I smiled. _

_ "Correction: How come we never kissed before?" I joked. _

_She rolled her eyes. _

_ "Idiot."_

_

* * *

_

tHANK YOU TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO READ THIS!

**You have been so patient with me, and thank you to everyone!**

**the number of reviewers for chapter one was 21, which is my record for a oneshot!**

**I probably wont's be making another chapter, but if you ask me to and give me ideas i might!**

**Review please!**

**~Mimo7197 =)**


End file.
